bunniculatvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Walking Fish
Walking Fish is the second episode of the first season of Bunnicula and second episode of the full series overall. It premiered on February 6, 2016 on Cartoon Network and Boomerang alongside the episode "Mumkey Business".Bunnicula, A New Series from Warner Bros. Animation, Premieres This Saturday on Cartoon Network! Synopsis Once Harold swallows a magical Harmonica that attracts Walking Fish to the Orlock Aparments, Bunnicula and Chester must find a way to keep Mina aware of the fish, and help get the harmonica out of Harold. Plot Mina, Chester and Harold are in front of the Orlock building. They go to Madame Polodouri's curios shop, Mina and Harold enter first, while Chester talks about how staley the store is, at that moment Bunnicula appears out of nowhere, which gives him a great feeling of surprise. Bunnicula walks into the store, no matter what Chester says. Once inside the tent, Bunnicula stammeres for Mina to notice her presence, as it happens, but Madame Polodouri learns of the presence of the rabbit, telling her that the pets are not allowed to Mina, saying in reply that they would not touch anything. Bunnicula and Harold set out to inspect the objects there, such as a jar filled with eyes, a mask, and most importantly, a Harmonica with magical powers, which produces a great desire on Bunnicula. Bunnicula takes it and tries to blow it, but his fangs do not allow it, but decides to give it to Harold so that he is the one that blows the harmonica. Harold begins to blow it, the melody he produces seems to please Bunnicula a lot, although he is also reanimating dead fish, although the latter does not seem to have been noticed by either of them. Chester, who had previously been under the mask thanks to Bunnicula, snatches the harmonica and returns it to where it was originally; Mina calls to her pets to leave the store, although Bunnicula, interested in the harmonica, decides to return to take it and take it with him. The four continue their way to the apartments, but Bunnicula, who had been left behind by the action previously done, smells sugar beet that also catch his attention, but Harold suggests to enter the building. Mina has to go to sleep, and she is going to tell her pets as a joke to turn off the television before bed, Harold was looking enthusiastically at a meat show, while Chester, bored, decides to go to read the study; Harold, with the hunger produced when seeing the program, decides to go look for food, Bunnicula, who was in the cupboard room, calls to Harold, and asks him to play harmonica again, to which it accedes and begins to playing, Bunnicula is again marveling at the melody, producing a desire to dance, while dead fish regained life and headed towards the origin of music. Chester, who is preparing to read, hears strange sounds coming from the bathroom, which he will review, realizing that there was a small fish swimming by the toilet, Chester is scared, running to a window, where there was nothing but zombie fish on the other side, causing him much more terror. He heads for Bunnicula and Harold, saying what just happened, but when he stopped blowing the harmonica, the fish returned to their original state. The three are going to check, but no fish was there, Chester begins to pull Harold, but Bunnicula insisted that he play again, jumping on him, causing him to fall on his back, in addition to ingesting the harmonica. Every time Harold breathed, the harmonica sounded, causing the fish to resurrect, approaching cautiously, Bunnicula thinks they are friendly and tries to address them, but is stopped by Chester, who tells him they are not friends and that they would probably attack Mina. Bunnicula goes to help Mina as much as possible, leaving Mina on a sheet hanging from the ceiling and a tree, meanwhile Chester discovers the operation of the harmonica and informs Harold that it could not breathe more, Bunnicula gets rid of the fish throwing them through a window, at the same time that Chester tries to take the instrument to Harold, failing twice, being one that causes Harold to release the air and that the fish resumes again. Bunnicula has an idea of how to stop the invasion, while a large fish heads to where Mina is, Bunnicula is going to drain the juice from a sugar beet, which he had seen earlier, giving him super speed powers, to which he begins to squeeze Harold's body to make the music faster and faster, so that the fish begin to explode by speed, including the one trying to eat Mina. Finally the harmonica leaves of the body of Harold, to which they begin to have a conversation about the future of the instrument, but is interrupted by the astonishment of Mina when seeing that it arrived at the ceiling without having interfered. Characters Major Characters *Bunnicula *Chester *Harold *Mina Monroe Minor Characters *Madame Polodouri *Mrs. Varney *Walking Fish Objects *Key *Harmonica Locations *Orlock Apartments *Madame Polodouri's Curiosities Shop Trivia *Chester seems to have understood much of the dialogues of Bunnicula, this is curious since, he never or almost never seems to understand what Bunnicula says. *Bunnicula shows great affection for Mina in this episode. *Mina is a heavy sleeper, as evidenced in the episode. Cultural References *Walking Fish is a reference to the television series The Walking Dead, since the names have similarities, in addition to that thematic of the episode and the argument of the series have elements in common. Continuity Gallery References es:Los Peces Ambulantes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes